Concern about the overrepresentation of some racial/ethnic groups in the U.S. in motor vehicle fatalities has put pressure on Federal and state agencies to develop and implement safety programs tailored to the special needs of minority populations. To be effective, however, these programs must be based on sound knowledge of the level of risk incurred by different groups and the reasons for their overinvolvement in crashes. Currently such comprehensive and in-depth knowledge does not exist. The purpose of the proposed research is to conduct a secondary analysis of a uniquely available data set---the FARS, a large national fatal crash database with recently added information on the race/ethnicity of fatalities --- coupled with other data sources to examine the role of race/ethnicity in alcohol-, seat belt nonuse-, and aggressive driving-related motor vehicle crash (MVC) fatality. Study I of the research will incorporate information previously not included in studies of race/ethnicity that contribute to group heterogeneity-acculturation level, education, and income-to identify more specifically the racial/ethnic groups and subgroups (ethnic/gender/age) at risk for MVCs. The methods used for this identification process will be the most comprehensive conducted to date because of the use of multiple and extensive data sets as well as the analytic techniques used. The application of segmentation analysis prior to logistic regression analyses will allow for the incorporation of a large number of relevant and interacting variables into the identification process. Groups at risk will be identified for the nation as well as for each of the four most populated and ethnically diverse states (California, New York, Texas, and Florida). Once the identification of specific ethnic/age/gender groups at risk is completed, Study 2 will link data from a national survey on drinking and driving to investigate differences in attitudes and perceptions related to impaired driving (e.g., perceived riskiness of drinking and driving, perceived likelihood of being caught and punished for driving under the influence of alcohol) across the at risk groups identified in Study 1. Thus, Study I will indicate those groups at greatest risk for crash involvement and death, while Study 2 will provide information about what personal risk factors for drinking and driving should be targeted for change by interventions to reduce the likelihood of drunk driving and alcohol-related MVC fatality among at risk groups. The results from the project will be useful to policymakers and program managers and will inform the design and delivery of traffic safety interventions tailored to minority populations.